The Airport
by UcAnTpUlLtHiSoFf
Summary: What happens when the flock gets stuck AND seperated in a JAPANESE airport? Find out. Some Fax later. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

** So hi everyone...this is our first fanfic...**

_OH YEAH!_

**Uh-huh so.....what do we do now...**

Two-bit: DISCLAIMER!

_We don't need a disclaimer! Disclaimers are for chumps!_

**Did you seriously just say chumps...?**

_Yeah, I did._

**What does that even mean!?**

_I don't know? Look it up in the glossary!_

**What glossary?**

_I DON'T KNOW!_

_ *_**Tackles***

_HELP!!_

Two-bit:Wait! you still need a disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN THE FOLLOWING:**

Christian, Seth, Fang, Thalia, Puck, Draco, Dovepaw, Two-bit, Vampire Academy, Twilight, Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Sisters Grimm, Harry Potter, the Warrior cat series, or The Outsiders.

**We don't own a lot...**

_We DO own Alex though._

**Yes..... my Alex....**

_Well we better go feed the priso—I mean guests..._

Thalia: ....Uh...on with the story?

* * *

Max's POV

Isn't it a wonderful day? In an airport, I should I say stuck in an airport, in Japan. Why are we in an airport? Stuck in an airport? In Japan? That would be thanks to my mom, and a blizzard.

_'All things happen for a reason Max.' _

I grimaced, _'Go to hell voice.' _ I thought. Then I continued my search for the flock. Oh, did I mention we all were separated? No? Well I just did.

Anyway, I tried to think of where those idiots could possibly be. I had already checked the bathrooms, and the food court. I decided to walk towards the shopping area, when I realized what I was passing. They better hope to God, or whoever is up there, that they aren't in there right now, I thought before turning to cautiously enter the airport security head quarters.

Iggy's POV

My butt was starting to go numb from sitting on the cold concrete floor. I picked up the plastic spork I had found in the corner and rattled it against the jail cell door. One of the security guards growled something angrily at me in Japanese. I dropped the spork and reached my arm out through the bars calling out "Why can't we be friends?" In a sing-song voice. Then I felt the glare of an angry bird kid burning into my soul. That could only be.....

Max's POV

I glared into the bird kid's soul. "Iggy," I snarled at him. "Do you know where you are?"

"Umm....No....?" Iggy said hopefully. I reached my arms into the cell and tightly grasped Iggy throat. "Wait, Max No! I know where I am now! Let me explain! Oh god help me!" I didn't want to let go of him, but the security guards were eying me me, and reaching for black things that reminded me quite a bit of tasers.

I slowly released him, my hands shaking with anger. "Explain, now."

Iggy told me an absolutely outrageous story including stealing infants, trying on underwear, pushing down old people, leading a pack of puppies through the shopping area, singing songs over the intercom (how did I not hear those?) and trying to hook Fang up, multiple times, with other men. I slapped my forehead and shook my head sadly.

"Just how do you plan do you get yourself out of here?" I snapped at him.

He turned to the security guards and said. " ???????????????????????????????"

"Translation please?" I growled.

"Oh, I told them you were my mommy." He explained. I gave him a death stare. The guards mumbled to each other for a minute, then one came over and unlocked Iggy's cell.

The guard turned to me and spat one word of English "Slut." and started to walk away.

I jumped on his back, my temper taking over, and attempted to pull out the guard's hair with one hand while beating his face into his skull with the other. I kicked my feet into his legs, knees, and anywhere else I could manage to reach. When I had assured the guard would no longer be having children he fell to the ground, a mixture of pain and shock in his eyes.

I turned to the four remaining guards and yelled "You want some of this!?" When the guards pulled out their tasers I decided it was time to split even though it would be fun to stay and fight. Iggy and I ran for the door. Iggy hollered something over his shoulder and began cackling evilly.

Once we had finally reached the main airport hallway and I caught my breath I asked Iggy what he had said. "I would tell you, but I'd be breaking a lot laws... ," he replied with a grin. I groaned and smacked my forehead for the second time today. I was sure loosing a lot of brain cells.

* * *

_Ya Like?_

***shakes Draco off leg* GET OFF ME! YOU WERE A BAD BOY SO NOW YOU GET NO FOOD!**

** Fang: *pinches bridge of nose and shakes head sadly***

** Alex: R&R!!!!!! I luv you Trisha!**

** Me: Go away Alex, you don't get food either.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **So, charter two! Um… Yeah..**

_Woof!_

**e.e?**

** Why…?**

_Yup._

**On with the story!**

** Dovepaw: Disclaimer!!**

** Me: You can talk???**

** Dovepaw: Um.. I mean woof! No, wait, um.. meow! Yeah, that's it!**

** Me: Uh…**

** Two-bit: Disclaimer- They don't own any of this. On with the story!**

* * *

Nudge's POV

I know what you're thinking. Me all hyped up on coffee with Max's credit card and a huge airport mall is a bad situation right? Well…… I don't really think so. I could tell people were staring at me because I had like 40 shopping bags.

I let that thought go as I walked into Abercrombie and Fitch. Once I had a huge stack of clothes that I wanted I made my way through the huge crowd of people to the register. I wasn't only buying myself clothes (I mean that would be all like selfish and stuff!) I had got some REALLY cute stuff for Max that I doubt she will wear, but I have my ways…. The clothes I got for Iggy and Gazzy I was sure they would wear because I usually bought their clothes anyway (they don't like shopping, I mean come on who doesn't like shopping!?) I think Fang would wear his clothes, I mean they were all black, but he's usually pretty particular about what he wears. Angel usually wore little kid stuff, but I got her more grown-up looking things.

I handed the cashier my- I mean Max's credit card and her fake I.D.

"Uh, ma'am this card isn't working….do you have another one?" The Cashier asked me. WHAT? That's the only credit card I have! What am I gonna do?!

"Umm can you please try it again?" I asked the cashier batting my eyes at him, sweetly.

"I'm really sorry, but if I try it again the whole machine will shut down."

Dang.

"Come on please. I'm sure it will work this time!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry I cannot try it again and if you don't have any other form of payment I'm going to have to ask you to step out of line because there are a lot of people here today." The guy said sternly. I stared at the ceiling trying to think what to do. I wonder why people even do that, like do they expect the answer to just magically appear?

I leaned forward and said softly, but seriously, "Listen bud, just try it again and if it doesn't work I'll turn the machine back on and leave. Ok?" The man shook his head and told me again that he was not going try my card.

That's when the caffeine crashed.

"Omg why won't you just slide my card through the little thing so I can be on my way? I mean really jeez is it that big of deal? I like really need these clothes for my family and I'm sure these nice people here are really sick of waiting!" I practically shrieked at him.

"Yeah and then she slapped me! Like can you believe that?" I heard someone say out in the hall. Crap, Iggy, and that could only mean…"Iggy I really could care less…." Max.

I was about to run when something suddenly occurred to me. "Hey if we're in Japan how can you speak English?" I asked the register guy. He looked at me dumbfounded. "How can you?" He finally said back to me. "I'm from America…" I answered "So am I!" he told me in a 'no-duh' tone. "Well uh..O gotta split…thanks for nothing!" I said and turned around to run for the door. "Not so fast." Said Max. She had snuck up on me. Shoot.

Max's POV

"Not so fast." I said to Nudge and grabbed her arm. She had tried to make a run for it! That little fugitive. Then I saw all the bags she was carrying. Oh no she didn't. I was about to chew her out when I thought of something. "Ok Nudge, here's the deal. I'll pretend I didn't notice you bought all of that stuff if you tell me where Angel is." Her eyes got big. "Ok well you know that isn't really a good deal because what if I didn't know where Angel is I mean like not saying I don't-" I slapped my hand over her mouth and told her sternly, "I don't want to hear all the blab, you have five words to tell me where she is." As soon as I took my hang off her mouth she spit out, "She's at the candy store." Yes.

**Yeah! Hope you liked it!**

** R&R!!**

_And I would like to say thank you to all of our two reviewers!_

**Because you're a butt munch.**

** Anyways, thanks reviewers who's names I'm too lazy to find. That was two more reviews then I expected.**

_Stupid….their names are anonymoushairbrush and MyIllicitLover, thanks!!_

R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

**Ok, so here's charter 3! Thank you to, um, -goes to look-, MyIllicitLover, anonymoushairbrush, Rachel, and Nighthawk21!**

** Fang: Whoo…**

** Me:-shakes head-**

** Draco: AVADACADABARA!!!**

** Me: That's a pen..**

** Thalia:-shakes head- Nice pun.**

** Two-bit:-snickers-**

** Me: On with the story!**

_Disclaimer: We don't own this stuff._

**Alex: You own me!**

** Me: That's right Alex, we do own you.**

** Oh yeah and:**

**MyIllicitLover;; Don't worry, Fnick will make his appearance soon… ;)**

**anonymoushairbrush;; That would be hilarious if this actually happened!! **

**Rachel;; Me too.**

**Nighthawk21;; Thanks!**

Angel's POV

The candy store was nothing like I've ever seen. They had every single type of sweet that you could possibly imagine; they had bacon flavored chocolate for Pete's sake!

I had a ten dollar bill in my pocket that Max had given me earlier for 'emergencies only'. Well, I guess you could count this as an emergency. I mean, I needed some candy! Like, now! I quickly grabbed a handful of the closest candy and plopped it onto the counter that sat in the front of the store.

The cashier lady looked Japanese, sixteen or seventeen years old, and had candy apple red nail polish. I decided to read her mind:

'_Wow. I am so bored. Look at this little brat. I bet she doesn't even have any money. Ugh, I wish my stupid boss would just let me close the shop and leave. What an idiot.'_

"I have money," I informed her, pulling out the green bill. She looked at me oddly but started to ring up the stuff. I was about to give her my money when I realized- Hey! I'm a mind controlling seven year old! I don't need to use money!

I looked at the teenager and concentrated very hard. _'You will let me eat all of the candy I want.'_

The girl nodded slowly, looking down at me and I smiled widely. I ran through the store, eating as I went. Clearing container after container, I didn't think or care about the later consequences. I just wanted to get more and more sugar into my mouth.

But that was before Max walked in. Oh crud.

Max POV

As we approached the candy store, I saw Angel rampaging about, filling her mouth, through the glass windows. "Angel!" I yelled, seething, as the three of us entered the store. She whipped around toward me and gave me huge bambi eyes. 'Be strong Max, be strong', I willed myself. "You are in _big_ trouble, missy!" I scolded.

Angel's face dropped and she studied her shoes. "I'm sorry, Max.." She said sadly.

"Oh, come on," I gave in and smiled, taking her hand to lead our way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" The cashier lady demanded, Angel's control lessening in strength.

'_Sorry Max, I forgot to keep my control over her when you came in!'_

"I'm calling security!" The woman told us, picking up a phone. Crap.

"Ok, guys," I whispered quickly. "Split up and merge into the crowd. Meet back at the food court in seven minutes. Iggy, stay with Angel." Iggy, Angel, and Nudge nodded in agreement and dissolved into the flow of people.

"Hey Mom I'm back." I said to some random blonde haired lady and grabbed her hand. She gave me a funny look. I leaned closer to her and whispered, "If you play along and get me to the food court in seven minutes, I'll give you 50 bucks." It was a long shot that she'd actually believe me, but she was blonde.

Nudge's POV

I scanned the crowd quickly, looking for someone who sort of looked like me. I spotted a woman pushing a stroller with triplets in it. Awwww! Our skin tones sort of matched so I ran over to her and handed her a pair of diamond earrings that I had…uh……err….acquired. "Take me to the food court and pretend I'm your daughter." I instructed her. She started to nod her head, but then she stopped "Are these real diamonds?" She asked me.

"Yup," I replied. She shook my hand.

"Then we have a deal, _daughter_." She said and winked.

Iggy's POV

Angel and I took off into the mass of people. I felt bad for Max, she hated crowds. Anyways, I guess we're all splitting up with different families to blend in more, look inconspicuous.

"Two o'clock, five feet away. An old couple," Angel told me. I nodded and started to walk in that direction.

"No, Grandma, Grandpa, the food court is _that _way," Angel laughed as we walked up to the elderly pair and I could almost imagine the glazed over looks that were now plastered onto their faces. "Follow me," she whispered to me and I nodded as she began walking away with the man and woman at her side. I concentrated on following the sound of her light, bouncy footsteps.

"Why are we going to the food court again?" The poor, dazed old woman asked as we walked.

"Me and Jeff are meeting mom there," Angel said as if she had already told her this a thousand times.

I snickered, remembering I had already gotten a laugh from calling Max my mom.

I sort of felt bad for confusing these old people but I got over it, not wanting to turn into some wimpy, goody two shoes like Fang.

Angel suddenly stopped so I assumed that we were either at the food court or surrounded by flyboys. I hoped for the first option as I heard Angel say to the couple, "You never saw Jeff and I. You will go back to your gate and live happy lives together." As the geezers left, I felt Max hit me upside of the head.

"What was that for?" I growled accusingly.

"Just letting you know I'm here," Max replied and I could almost see the grin that had taken control of her face. Nudge came up from behind me, complaining about her arms hurting from carrying so much stuff. I leaned against a tabled, after making sure it was still there, as Max said, "Okay, now we have to find the others. But you all have to behave because you've caused a _lot_ of trouble. Except for Nudge," she tacked on the end.

Max POV

I was lost in thought about where Fang and Gazzy could possibly be when Iggy asked, "Hey, if I tell you where Fang is will I not have the wrath of Max unleashed on me?"

I just stared at him. "You. Knew. Where. Fang. Was. This. Entire. Time. And. Didn't. Tell. Me?" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Yep," Iggy replied easily, popping the p. "He's been following up the whole time." Then I tackled him to the ground.

**-shakes head sadly- Poor, stupid Iggy.**

_Yup._

**That's my word!**

_So??_

**Fang: Settle down children.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Yes!**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: YES!!!!**

**Dovepaw: R&R! I mean, meow!**

**Two-bit: Whoop!**

**Christan: Seth, give me back my cup cake or I will kick your big-**

**Me: Christan!**

**Seth: Never! –runs with cup cake-**

**Christan: -chases-**

**Seth: -jumps onto magical flying unicorn and soars off-**

**Christan: Really dude?**

**Seth: Yup.**

**Me: A flying unicorn is a Pegasus.**

**Seth: But a Pegasus doesn't have a horn!**

**Thalia: Shut up! And for the readers, R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n

**Chapter. 4. Is. Here!!!**

_Yay!_

**Christan: Ba hum bug.**

**Me: There you are! I was starting to miss your optimism!**

**Any ways…**

**Answers to reviewers!!**

**MyIllicitLover: Yesh, Fnick was. And thanks!**

**Rachel: Thank you! Me and my sis were arguing about that!**

**anonymoushairbrush: He is a creeper. XD And thank-you so much!**

Max POV

I felt my hand punch hard into his gut. He kicked my stomach and pushed me a few feet back and I landed on my butt, but I got up for more. "I got 20 bucks on Iggy." I heard someone say. Gazzy. I wonder where he's been. I made a mental note to ask him that after I was done beating the snot out of Iggy, then beat him up for assuming Iggy would win. Sexist pig.

"Me too." Nudge said. Oh, and I bet she also thinks she's still off the hook! "I think Max is going to win." My baby said. "Well, she's not." Gazzy told Angel rudely. I saw a glimpse of Gazzy sticking his tongue out. Someone whapped him upside the head. "Max is going to win." Fang said and grinned for like a half second.

I managed to get Iggy on the ground and yelled, "Tap out!" in his face. Iggy hit his hand twice on the floor. I got off him, a smug smile on my face.

Fang POV

I placed my open hand out, waiting for the two to pay up, but when they both came up emptied handed I wedged it back into my pocket. I surveyed the flock quickly, Max was glaring at me, Nudge had like a hundred bags, Gazzy looked guilty and had red saucy stuff all over his new gray sweatshirt, Iggy was now standing and grinning, only holding a few minor cuts and bruises, and Angel looked sugar buzzed.

"So………….what's up?" I asked. Max walked up to me, looked me straight in the eye, and slapped me. Right. Across. The face. "Ow." I said rubbing my cheek, then stopped when I realized it probably made me look like wuss.

Then we all got lectured. "How could you all be so stupid? Don't you know how worried I was? What were you thinking? Wait I'll answer that, you weren't! You just went off doing whatever, and left me to search!-" She went on like this for several more minutes then finally ran out of breath.

"Thank god." I muttered and Max shot me a 'this-is-far-from-over,' look. I just rolled my eyes as a voice sounded over the speakers, "フライト番号 75 3 にワシントン D. C., アメリカ合衆国は単にいたっています。乗客、道を即時搭乗ゲートにしてください。"

Then, "Numéro de vol trois soixante-dix à Washington D.C., États-Unis est arrivé seulement. Passagers, veuillez faire votre façon de votre porte d'embarquement immédiat."

Then, "Acaba de llegar el vuelo número setenta tres a Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. Pasajeros, haz tu camino a su puerta de embarque inmediato."

Then finally in English, "Flight number seventy three to Washington D.C., United States has just arrived. Passengers, please make your way to your gate for immediate boarding."

Max's POV

A cheer sounded from the flock as our flight was announced. We ran to the gate which was at the other end of the building.

When we were about to board the plane the flight attendant started harassing Nudge about having too many carry-on bags. She didn't really appreciate having an 8 year old flip her off either. Angel helped us through that situation though.

After we sat down I scolded them all for like an hour, Fang for messing with my head, Angel for controlling people's minds and getting hyped up on sugar, Nudge for buying everything she touched, Gazzy for being sexist, and Iggy for getting fricken arrested and making me so pissed that I got in two fights. I know, I'm such a good leader.

After I was done shrieking at them I laid my head back and closed my eyes, I was so exhausted.

"Max, Max, I don't feel so good." Gazzy whispered in my ear shaking me. How long had I'd been out? "Umm…….ok what's wrong?" I said sleepily. "My stomach hurts." He said. Wonderful, the flying boy gets air sick.

Lucky for me the flight attendant was walking by us just then. I asked her for a puke bag and she handed one to The Gasman. He sat back down and I handed him a mint, hoping to calm his stomach. "Gazzy when we were at the airport where did you run away to." I asked Gazzy calmly. "Eating contest." He gasped before barfing into the bag. I slapped my forehead and closed my eyes, leaning back into my seat. This was going to be a long flight.

**So chapter four is finished!!**

_I don't really like this one._

**Well…..it was ok…..**

_Whatever…R&R!!_

**WAIT! **

_What..???_

****Whispers in Kaytee's ear****

_OH!! Everyone myself and my sister drew a picture._

**Look on our profile and it will be displayed there for all to see!**

_Ain't it purdy!_

**Yeah…..ok well until next time**

**R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

**Chapter 5, the last chapter!**

_**cries**_

Seth: **hugs Kaytee (AKA the one that writes in italics) and cries with her

**Haha, **Slaps Kaytee** only in your dreams **

_Go ahead, ruin my moment! You will pay though, you'll all pay! **laughs evilly**_

****Stares at Kaytee strangely and seriously considers giving her back to the asylum****

_I didn't come from an asylum!_

**I know, I wish you did though**

_**rolls eyes** whatever, on with the story_

Draco: You need a disclaimer, imbecile

_Trisha, please send Draco back to the dungeon, he never listens to me._

**Make me! Alright, fine. Draco Malfoy, dungeon, now.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum ride, we also don't own anything worth a lot of value-**

_Except our Maximum Ride books, those have value_

**Only sentimental value!**

_True, true_

Fang: NO ONE GIVES A CARE GET ON WITH THE STORY!

_Fine, I now present chapter 5!_

* * *

Max's POV

The rest of our flight was long and boring. I fell asleep and woke up at least 27 times.

So you can imagine the second the plane landed how I ran to the doors, ignoring the flight attendant's request to "please stay seated until the people in front of you are out of their seat."

We hurried through the airport, me in the front, then Iggy holding onto my belt loop so he wouldn't get lost in the crowded airport, Angel behind him, skipping along, Gazzy behind her, looking slightly green from the ride, then Nudge, talking to Gazzy I assume about who-knows-what, then Fang last, bringing up the rear, his face showed nothing of how he was feeling, but the corners of his mouth turned up when he noticed me looking at him.

We got out side and waited for my mom, it was oddly quiet, I mean the kids were still running around screaming, but there was something missing…..

"You look worried." Fang said looking at me. "Are you alright?"

"I was just thinking about how quiet it is." He closed his eyes for a minute then opened them.

"Yeah it hasn't been this silent since, what? Like when we were in New York….." Fang said slowly. We both looked at each other, eyes wide.

"We couldn't of," I said worriedly. Fang just shook his head. "You know, we could pretend we didn't realize we forgot him until we got home, I mean they haven't realized it and we don't really need another organism to carry around…." I said hopefully. Fang once again shook his head.

"No, they would be crushed."

"Fine, ruin all my hopes and dreams." I said glaring at him. "Ok," I said turning to the flock and clapping my hands. "Does anyone know what's missing?"

"Tacos?" Nudge guessed "You can't have a going home party without tacos! I mean, I guess any Mexican food would do, but I really like tacos and so we should probably go find them unless-"

"No!" I interrupted her rudely. "Anyone else got an idea?"

"Something attacking us?" Angel said thoughtfully. I was really surprised she hadn't got it being a mind reader and after all it was her dog.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm thinking of, good guess though honey."

"A hot chick?" Iggy guessed

"You mean like Ella?" said Gazzy smirking.

"Shut up!" said Iggy he reached his hand out to smack Gazzy across the face, which he ducked from just nearly missing it.

"Stop messing around guys!" I hollered "Now for all of your information the thing we're missing has four legs and is a _total _prima donna."

Angel and Nudge looked at each other knowingly. "Total!" the screamed in unison. And raced inside the building to find him.

Fang looked at me, waiting for me to go inside after them. "You let them have a dog." I said in my 'leader' tone and pointed at the door. Fang hung his head in defeat and trudged inside

"I know what were missing!" Iggy said matter-of-factly. "Fang's cat box!" I smacked my forehead.

About 7 minutes later the rest of the flock came outside, Total in Angel's arms.

"And then, and then after all that I thought you guys weren't coming! And, and, I'm sorry it huts too much to talk about it." Total said, his voice thick with tears.

"That's ok Total, everything is fine." Angel said motherly. I looked at Fang and we both rolled our eyes.

Shortly after that my mom arrived. We threw all of our stuff I the back of her car then took off behind the airport. The flight back was very peaceful, it had a calming affect. I very rarely looked around to see if the flock was alright. There wasn't any screaming so I did have to check to make sure they were still there and hadn't been kidnapped by say, a bunch of robots created by whack-job scientists, which they hadn't. Ahh life is good.

When we got to Mom's small house we landed in the forest nearby. Just the sight of it made me smile. We had been discussing whether or not we were going to stay there for a while, walking towards the back door I made the executive the decision we were going to, . We went inside and ran off to do our own thing. Angel, Nudge and Total had found a deck of cards and were playing what looked like to be poker, betting with whatever they could find in their pockets, Gazzy and Iggy were, well I think you would know what they do in their free time by now, I was wandering and Fang was…..nowhere to be found. I've matured a lot in this long adventure, and I no longer freak out about things like this. And I did it without help from a highly trained physiatrist, snap!

"Angel do you know where Fang is?" I asked her.

"He's helping Dr. Martinez bring in our bags." She said sweetly. _(A/N:I know that it takes like three days to get from D.C. to Arizona, but we are going to pretend that Dr. M has batman's batmobile and can get there in a few hour, ok?)_

I thanked Angel and ran out to help them, but they had all of our bags by the time I got out there. We had more clothes, courtesy of Mom, and we carried around toothbrushes, tooth paste, a hair brush, a bar of soap and a towel, but besides that nothing. As you can imagine our bags were very minimum.

It was getting late, I noticed as we walked inside. Fang and Dr. Martinez set our bags down, and mom gave me a hug. Everyone was in the family room looking tired. My mom interrupted the silence.

"Oh, Max I almost forgot! You guys are going to go to school!"

_I'm tired…. **yawns**_

**Baby. R&R!! **

**Oh and BTW, **

**Cullenluver12~ Thank-you and you got that rite! Gives chocolate cookie.**

**Anonymoushairbrush~ **_**I seriously consider doing that, but Trisha said no, party pooper. **_**Thank-you for reviewing! Gives chocolate chip cookie. **

**Reader238~ Yes, yes he did. Gives sugar cookie.**

**Nighthawk21~ Thank-you ****! Gives m&m cookie.**

**MyIllicitLover~ LOL I know! The Japanese writing was thanks to bing translator, and if you copy it in there it will tell you what we said! Gives oatmeal raisin cookie.**

_LoVe Ya AlL!! _

_R&R!!_

**I ALMOST 4GOT WE WROTE A SEQUEL 2 THIS STORY CALLED The School! Read it!**


End file.
